To the end
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Oneshot.Hotaru's thoughts at her past...with a certain kistune...At her shattered dreams...never to come true for longs...It's cute I think...Vote if u want a stroy...


* * *

**TO THE END**

_**by Kaiya Sara

* * *

**_

The reflection….was truly hers?She looked deep into the image to search any resemblance of who she thought she was.But there was no sign of her…This…girl…..wasn't the one she used to be..This empty shell….That knew happiness now returned to the world of silence and fight.Violence.Blood.Pain.Lost.Merciless.Emotionless.LIFELESS.That was her destiny.And she accepted by giving up on him.She let him go…go away without her….Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the first time they talked.It was exactly at the Festival of Spring.She got there with her friends and when she noticed him…her heart skiped a beat.His green eyes met hers and she couldn't help but to look away with a blush.he smiled,as her friends told her and kissed a rose from his hand showing it to her.She blushed deeper.The next time they saw eachother was when the big earthquake hit Tokyo,producing many victims…They met again at the hospital.He was helping the victims,as a volantiere.

He saw her with blood over her small waist and her pale face.She was hurt back then but not cause of the earthquake…cause of the fight she just had….He came and smiled to her,helping her get a bed…He placed her in the bed and that's when he said his name: "Kurama".She smiled and told hers.And she lost her consciusness.When she woke up he wasn't there anymore.But she felt her hands burning on the place he touched her.Two months later he moved at her academy.She lost her heart for good when he came to her and said…:"Now we are inseparable….Care to stick with me?".

She said yes….that's what she craved for…her lonely and empty heart craved for love…And he seemed happy to give it….for free.And she took it.They dated more than 6 months….He was her first and she never regret it.She didit a day before she took the decision.He will never be safe around her.She so how he was attacked…she was too….demons trying to kill the other by attacking one of them.She was attacked by ghosts who feared Kurama…she killed them easy but him…He was attacked by the demons she fought and she won with difficulty.Kurama fought many of them and she saw that he got enough power to kill them but….His life wasn't a life…Wasn't what she desired him to have.A normal happy life with friends,a wife,children,to play with his kids….friends…(sobs).She will never be able to give him that.Not a normal family.Not normal kids.Not normal friends.With her…nothing is normal.(tears invading her face as she sits on her royal bed).

-Kurama….

He didn't understood why this happened.They where so happy…..She knew that her decision looked strange to him…but…He couldn't know the pain from her heart as she saw him struggling to stay alive and safe.Besides his team mates never trusted her truly.They said that she was way to serious and silent.But that exactly what he said that he likes at her.They was she is.Not wanting him for his looks….for his mind…..She wanted him for his soul….His kind way to be…..But ……….There again she lost in front of a fight….

They broke up 11 years ago…..she met him 2 or no..3 weecks ago at his mom's funeral.She went there directly from her home,her real home.She gave up at her human life when she left him.She took the throne and stood as a ruler.He looked so pale and sad…..She looked from far away and noticed the human girl….Keiko…..hugging him…She knew then that her place had been replaced….Pain and tears sanked her heart.That's when he looked up and saw her.His green eyes frozed.Hers too.

-Hotaru….

He saw her tears…"_I still love you…_"…..She heard his thought….and wished not too….The pain of knowing he still loved her and she couldn't do anything about was killing her.It would have been better if he just said that he hates her...She watched him all day…and at the end of the day….He stood on his bed…in the bedroom…Still alone…His marriage with Keiko never worked because of his feelings for Hotaru…and they divorced soon after the marriage.He had a girl with Keiko called Kikyou.She came to him that night…thru the window…Watched him sleeping…He woke up after a while and smelled her scent as she almost left the room.

-Wait.

She waited for something..

-Stay.

She stood waiting for something…

-I love you…

-You must not…she answered still waiting for that 'something'

He came and hugged her.Her body remained limp.Hugginng him would only make her fall in his trap again..Not trap….into his love and affection.He kissed her neck knowing it would be the last time.

-Kurama….Sayonnara.

She knew that this was the last encounter.He knew that too.

-Hotaru….Farewell.

She closed her eyes as she realized that the thing she was waiting to come would never come…..Cause she would never be a normal girl….loving a normal boy….Fairytales are not always real….Her life would seem a fairytale….But its not.She left him…Sanking her heart into the fire….And grabed her Glaive.thru the darkness of the night a small shape can be seen on the sky….The one who will protect what she could never have….Love….The one who'll protet what she still never had….Safety….She will protect him….To the end.

* * *

**Ok...this is a oneshot...if you want a stroy based on this...tell me...if you wanna know how everything happened and bla bla...:D...Kiss you and plz R&R!**


End file.
